


Stranded

by Jenji



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Sex, Winter, car jacking, mild hypothermia, missing passports, warm cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenji/pseuds/Jenji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds his cab carjacked. He's naked and freezing. Rescued by a blonde angel. But now what's he going to do? He has to wait it out. But there's con he has to go to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tuesday

**Tuesday**

  
Dean knew if he didn't get out of the cold soon, he'd die of frostbite or something. He'd just freeze, that's what he knew.

What he didn't know... exactly... was how this had all happened. The last thing he remembered... or understood, to be exact... was his cab driver picked him up from the airport. Dean was tired from the flight and had nodded off.

Then the next thing he knew, there was a gun pressed to his temple and a man yelling at the driver. Things had escalated from there with a trip out of town and into nowhere and then he was ordered out of the cab and forced to strip down to nothing. Absolutely nothing. Not even allowed to keep his socks and shoes.

The longer he was alone on this road, out in the cold with no protection, the worse things got. Both physically, for he couldn't stop shivering, or stop his teeth chattering; and mentally, events rushed by quicker and quicker, speeding by as if in a movie montage.

He was in shock. But he couldn't tame it, couldn't stop it. Couldn't keep his mind's eye from replaying those horrifying minutes over and over. His mind extending them out until it seemed a never ending loop that went on forever.

But still, he continued walking. Heading back into town. Following the long gone cab. It seemed the lights of the cab had disappeared over the flat landscape hours before. But still he trudged on through the light dusting of snow on the road.

He was miles from anywhere. He couldn't even see the city lights. Darkness was creeping in on him. Just as the cold was creeping in on him. Each tiny snowflake stung when it landed. His feet burned from the contact on the freezing asphalt. But at least they still had feeling.

Arms around himself, teeth chattering, he continued on. He knew he looked a sight and prayed that someone would come by soon.

What would the production company think? What would the convention say? They'd all be horrified. Someone really should have sent a driver instead of leaving him to get a cab from the airport.

"I mean..." he huffed softly and shivered harder. And prayed his balls wouldn't freeze off.

* * *

  
"I should get going," Spencer said as she looked out the window. It was just getting dark and she had a bit of a drive out of town to get to her little hobby farm.

"Are you sure, hon?" her mother said, concern lacing her voice.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Spencer answered and turned away from the window.

"The weatherman said it's going to snow tonight," her mother said. "First one of the season."

"I heard," Spencer said and nodded.

"They said we'll get four inches overnight," her mother warned.

"All the  more reason I need to get home," she said. "I have to see to the chickens--"

"And the goats, yes I know," her mother said and sighed. "You pamper those beasts."

"Maybe I should lock you outside in the cold, see how you like it," Spencer said as she slipped her coat on.

"And what about Lulu?" her mother asked.

"She can take care of herself," Spencer replied. "She's got the dog door, and she'll eat when I feed her."

"I'm not sure how you can trust her with the chickens."

"Mom," Spencer gave her mother a withering sigh. "She's not a fox, she's a Lab."

"But aren't they hunting dogs?"

"They're retrieving dogs," she replied. "She only brought that one chicken in the house, but it was already dead."

Her mother frowned. "I hope you're right about this," she said.

"If I'm wrong, it's on me," Spencer said.

"All right, fine," her mother said and shook her head. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I don't know, maybe," she said and shrugged. "I've got a lot to do..."

"In the snow?"

"I'll be inside," Spencer said.

"Still painting?" her mother asked as Spencer grabbed her backpack and keys.

"Always painting," she said.

"How's the soap coming?"

"It's good," Spencer said, her hand on the doorknob. "The first batch is almost cured, another few days, I think."

"I can't wait to try it," her mother replied and smiled. "It smelled so good."

"I'll let you know," Spencer said and her mother kissed her cheek as she opened the door. "I'll speak with you soon."

"Yes, see you, drive save," her mother bid as Spencer was out the door and down the drive.

* * *

  
The drive to the farm was the same as it always was. Her mother lived in a golf community on the outskirts of anywhere, and Spencer lived even farther out than that. She had a fifteen minute drive on the highway, with no lights or signs between civilization and her farm. But that wasn't to say there wasn't anything out there. But her farm was the last farm before there was nothing.

Well... not nothing. But it was the road to the next down, about fifty miles away, and there was an entrance to a state park. But there wasn't really anything to see between the city and her farm. Unless it was a few other farms. Bigger, commercial farms. Hers was just a 'hobby farm'. She didn't have any neighbors to speak of, unless it was that other hobby farm on the other side of the road about ten miles closer to town.

Eggs and soap. That's what she did, or would do, once that first batch of soap was ready for sale. And she couldn't even have a little sign out at the end of the drive, because no one was interested in eggs or soap when they were headed out of town or to the big park. So selling at the local Saturday market would be the thing to do. Maybe online for the soap...

Lost in those thoughts, Spencer almost missed him. Well... it was a good thing she DID miss him, otherwise he'd be squashed dead and almost frozen.

She swerved but didn't slam on the brakes. She slowed the SUV and blinked. Checking the rear view mirror to see if she really saw what she thought she saw. She put it in reverse and began backing up.

Sure enough. A naked man showed up in her side view mirror. Her jaw dropped as she rolled the passenger side window down. He stuck his head up to the window, teeth chattering.

"You're naked," she blurted, not knowing what else to say. Her eyes flicked from his snow covered hair down to his face and then down to his shoulders that were also snow covered. His hand gripped the door, pudgy fingers turning white with the force of his grip.

The poor thing was so frozen, he couldn't speak. He continued to shiver. Spencer frowned and put the SUV in park as she turned the hazard lights on.

"Can you get in?" she asked. He smiled and shook his head. She unlocked the doors and got out.

"What the hell is going on?" she mumbled to herself as she came around the back of the vehicle. She eyed his naked form from head to toe. He was definitely completely nude. And quite a nice sight, if a bit frozen.

* * *

  
He yelped and jumped back, though it cost him. He felt a sharp pain shoot up his leg. He eyed the black SUV, shooting it an evil eye. But immediately regretted that because it had stopped and was backing up. He limped towards it, no longer caring he was naked and freezing. Help.

He shivered as he came up to the dark windows. He couldn't see in. He prayed it was actual help and not someone teasing, ready to speed away. But the window came down. He gripped the sill, holding on in case the driver did want to leave him.

He was met with wide eyes looking across the empty space at him. Mouth partly open in shock as she took him in. Then he didn't care he was freezing to death, because she was the most wonderful sight he had ever seen in his life.

An angel. A blonde angel, encased in warmth.

* * *

  
The first thing Spencer did was to brush off his shoulders and hair of the snow. Then she removed her coat and draped it around his shoulders. It was then that he let go of the door and sighed. He leaned back, but Spencer was behind him and his back met up with her front. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling the coat a little tighter around him. He shivered and sighed.

"Thank you," he said on a sigh as she held onto him.

"Let's get you inside where it's warm," she mumbled into his ear. He wasn't very tall, about an inch, maybe two, taller than herself.

She opened the door, but he hesitated. "Can you step up?" she asked.

"I'll have to," he said softly. She detected a foreign accent, though it was an English speaking one of some kind. Australian, perhaps. Or some out-of-the-way place in England.

"One, two, three," she said and they went on three. He sighed and leaned back in the seat.

"Thank you," he said again, still shivering. She buckled him in, adjusted the vents to aim on him, then closed the door on him and dashed around to the other side and climbed in. The first thing was to turn the heat way up. He moaned when the warm blast hit him.

* * *

Oh, it felt so good. The warmth cascading over his stinging skin. He wiggled his toes and held his feet up a little to get closer to the vents under the dashboard. Rotating his right foot, he tested to see if it still hurt. It did a little, but not too bad. He moaned again and held his hands out to the vent in front of him.

"Where are you headed?" she asked as she put the SUV in gear and turned off the hazards.

"In to town," he said. "Someone stole my clothes."

"I can see that," Spencer said and smiled a little. It wasn't all that funny, but there was a little humor in there somewhere.

"And my bags," he said softly.

"Bags?" she asked and frowned. "Your luggage?" He nodded. "You're visiting?" Again he nodded.

"What do I do now?" he asked, still shivering.

"Well..." she said and dug out her phone. "Do you need to make a call?"

"Yeah," he said, but frowned. "I... don't know anyone's numbers." He sighed and looked up at her.

Spencer frowned too, then nodded as she put the phone in the cup holder between the seats. "I'll take you to the farm, we'll get you warmed up," she said. "And... we'll call the police. They can come out here and get your statement or whatever."

"Yes," he said and nodded.

"I think getting you warm again is the most important thing," she said. "You can replace all your stuff... right?"

"Yes," he said and nodded slowly. He yawned. "Tired."

"Probably not a good thing," she said softly and cast a glance at him. His eyes were closing.

"Not too far to the farm," she said, trying to keep him awake.

"Wha?" he asked and jerked upright again.

"Maybe you should stay awake?" she asked and frowned. "Or is sleepiness the symptom of a concussion?"

"Hmm?" he asked and looked at her.

* * *

  
Being out in the snow like that had been embarrassing. But when the angel in the SUV showed up and saw him in his birthday suit, from head to toe, it had turned mortifying. But he hadn't the strength to be embarrassed. But she hadn't made any rude comments, so that was good. She had embraced him warmly, not afraid to touch him. And that was the most welcome feeling he'd had in a very long time.

He was sure he had drifted off to the gentle rocking of the SUV. But she continued to talk to him.

"Hmmm?" he asked and opened his eyes. In the dim light of the dashboard, he thought she was blonde. He vaguely wondered at the color of her eyes.

"My name is Spencer," she was saying. "What's yours?"

"Oh... Dean," he said.

"Stay with me, Dean," she said. He watched as she eyed his bare legs. He wiggled his toes and jiggled his legs to get some feeling back into them. His ankle still panged a bit.

* * *

  
Getting Dean in the house wasn't as taxing as Spencer thought it was going to be. He managed to slide down on his own, but stumbled into her. She caught him, his face pressed into her shoulder, arms automatically wrapped around the other person. He chuckled as he pulled away.

"I think you're punch drunk," she said and pulled the coat a little more tightly around him. She looked up at the sky and frowned.

"Ah, maybe," he said and smiled. "I may have hurt my ankle, yeah?"

"Can you walk?" she asked.

"I think so," he said and winced as he took the first couple of steps. "I'll make it." It wasn't too far to the house, but still he hobbled. She was there beside him suddenly, his arm now draped over her shoulders, her arm around his back supporting him as they went up the three steps to the front door. She fiddled with the keys as they stood on the front porch of the old ranch house, sheltered from the snow.

"I think it's just going to get worse," she said as she let them both inside. She flicked on the lights. "Sorry for the mess. I've been painting."

Dean was silent as he watched the large dark object fly across the space, woofing as it went. It bounded up to Spencer and rubbed against her legs. She chuckled and gave the big dog a scratch on the head.

"Okay, Lulu, calm down," she said and then Lulu, a Lab of some kind began sniffing him. She licked his hand and pushed against him.

"Okay, okay, enough," Spencer said and pulled the dog away by her collar. "I'll feed you later. Go lay down."

Dean watched as the dog obeyed. Sort of. Lulu jumped onto the couch and flopped down, head on her paws. She continued to watch them.

"She's so spoiled," Spencer said as she came up beside him once again assisting him with her shoulder under his arm and her own arm around his back holding him up as they hobbled through the livin groom. "I think you need a warm bath," she said and he looked at her and frowned. "So you can thaw out."

"Oh... yes," he said.

"And I'll find you some clothes," she said. "I don't have any men's clothes. But you can wear something of mine, I think. No frills or lace, I promise." She smiled up at him.

"Thanks," he said. They went slowly, his feet burning with each hobbling step.

"You can sit on the bed while I fill the bathtub," she said and assisted him down. "Then I'll call the police and tell them what happened."

"It probably won't do any good," he said to her back as she went into the bathroom. "Long gone by now." He watched as Lulu came into the room. She assessed him, tilting her head this way and that. Then finally she approached and laid down near his feet, her head on one of his bare feet. Dean chuckled.

"Yes, but if anyone tries to use your cellphone-- you did have a cellphone?" she asked from the bathroom.

"Yes," he said. "And some other things. Maybe the cab driver has called, too?"

"If he's still alive," Spencer said as she emerged from the bathroom. She stopped short, seeing Lulu on the floor. She shook her head.

Dean blinked up at her. "You two are very cute," she said. "Especially you wearing my coat." She smiled as she took a seat beside him.

He chuckled. "What? This old thing?" he waved his hand. "I only wear it when I don't have anything else to wear."

Spencer giggled and leaned against him, her arm pressing his. She gasped and straightened. Dean smiled.

"Thank you, again," he said softly.

"You're quite welcome," she said as she finally really looked at him. He was quite nice looking. Dark blond hair with lighter blond highlights, cut short but longer on top, it was curling. Light blue eyes, a lovely mouth. When he looked away, she noted his profile was like a classical Greek statue. She bit back a sigh.

Dean could feel her looking at him. He knew he was blushing a bit. After all, he was naked underneath the borrowed coat. He wondered if she was going to help him into the tub. He'd probably need a hand.

"Your bath is probably ready," she said softly.

"Probably," he replied and looked over at her.

"Can you do it alone?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said.

"Well, come on, then," she said and put her arm around his back. She helped him to stand.

"I'm not always so weak, yeah?" he said. Spencer noticed he had an affectation of bringing the last words of his sentences up so it sounded like a question, even though it wasn't. It wasn't unpleasant.

"How long were you out there?" she asked as he stepped into the tub, she still had her arm around him. She took the coat, leaving him naked and standing in the tub, he had moaned and wiggled his toes, she'd seen, not wanting to look to far up his naked leg. His skin was cold to the touch and she could feel the shivers going through his body.

"Half hour, maybe more," he said and looked at her, he frowned. She nodded.

"Well, get in," she said and nodded to the water. He nodded too and she helped him to sit. She probably saw more than she should have as he went down. She wasn't displeased with the view.

He looked up at her and bit his lip. "Sorry," he said and looked away, pulling his knees up to his chest.

"Why are you sorry?" she asked over the sound of running water.

He shrugged and shook his head, not looking at her. She patted his back and sighed.

"You shouldn't be sorry," she said and took up a washcloth and dunked it in the water at his side. "These are extraordinary circumstances and neither of us can help what we see or do right now." He turned to look up at her, she was kneeling beside the tub. She smiled and applied the warm cloth to his back. He moaned.

"We'll get you warm, then I'll call the police," she said softly.

"Okay," he said as he sat there and let her run the warm water over him. He moaned again.

"You've got freckles on your shoulders," she said as she applied the cloth.

He chuckled a bit. "Do I?"

"Yes," she said. "You must spend time shirtless outside."

"Yes, at home," he said. "Just last week, actually."

"Where is home?" she asked.

"New Zealand," he said softly.

"I was close," she said.

"Hmm?" he asked wordlessly.

"Your accent," she said. "I thought  maybe Australia."

He chuckled then. "Very close, yeah?" he said.

"And Australians don't do the question thing," she said.

"Question thing?" he looked over his shoulder at her, eyebrow arched.

"Everything sounds like a question from you," she said and smiled. "I like it though. It's cute."

"Cute?" he asked, definitely a question that time. He grinned.

She cleared her throat. "How are your feet?" she asked changing subjects.

"Better," he said and wiggled his toes. He had stretched out his legs, but kept his cock covered with one hand. He had to admit, he was feeling better now that he was getting warmer.

She smiled and nodded. "I'll tell you what, I'm going to go fix you something to eat, and you lay back in the water," she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"It will help if you can get as much of you warm," she said.

He chuckled. "I meant about the food," he said.

It was Spencer's turn to chuckle. "Yes, I'm sure," she said and pressed him back against the back of the tub. "Up to your chin." He eyed her and sank down until he was mostly submerged.

"I'll be back in a bit," she said. He nodded and was left alone for a while.

* * *

  
Spencer had fixed soup, grilled cheese and tea for him. She wasn't sure if he had eaten recently. It was all ready to go. So she went upstairs to get him. She stopped in her closet and found something for him to wear, and set it all on the bed. Retrieving a white fluffy towel from the little closet in the bathroom, she looked over at him in the tub.

He was asleep. She smiled and crept closer. His hand had fallen away from his... gentleman's equipment... she wasn't disappointed.

The urge to touch him while he slept was overwhelming. Her hand crept to his hair, a lock of it had fallen over his forehead, she combed it back with her fingers.

 

 

 


	2. Still Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets hot and heavy quickly. This is a short work, so it's best to get to the good stuff quickly. Just be glad it wasn't in the first chapter. -nudge-nudge-wink-wink-

 

_Dean sighed deeply. It was a fine warm afternoon at his parents' home. He was barefooted and walking in the grass, the sun beating down on his shoulders._

_He looked over to the one walking beside him and smiled. Her blue-grey eyes smiled at him and she took his hand in her warm one. Her shoulder length blonde hair glowed in the sunlight._

_He looked up at the sky and shaded his eyes from the sun._

_"Dean," she said softly._

_He looked over at her. "Dean," she said again. He looked down, her stomach was slightly swelled and she guided her hand to the bump._

He gasped himself awake. Opening his eyes he was met with a pair of blue-grey eyes smiling down at him. He blinked and sat up.

"You fell asleep," she said softly.

"Ah, yeah," he said and ran a wet hand through his hair, slicking it back from his face. 

"You seem... off," she said and frowned. "Bad dream?"

He frowned and shook his head. "No, a nice one, actually," he said and smiled. "Sorry I woke up."

"Aww, I'm sorry I woke you," she said. "But the water is cold and your dinner is getting cold, too."

"Food, yes," he said and pulled the plug on the bathtub.

"How's your ankle?" she asked.

"Much better," he said as he flexed it.

* * *

  
Spencer had noticed that Dean was no longer shy or apologetic for being naked. She wondered what had gotten into him. But she didn't mention it as she helped him to stand and move from the tub.

  
Lulu sat in the bathroom doorway, watching. Her tongue lolled out and she tilted her head this way and that.

Dean stood there wet and dripping on the bath mat. He eyed the dog and shook his finger at her. Spencer got the towel from the closed toilet where she'd set it when she came in. Unfurling it she set it to him.

He chuckled and took it, applying it to himself. And still Lulu watched him.

"I'll leave you," Spencer said and turned. "Lulu, you voyeur, out." She pointed to the bedroom and shooed the dog out. Dean chuckled.

"I've set some clothes out for you," Spencer said to him out in the room. "I've set them on the bed."

Dean nodded. "Thanks, love," he said and Spencer turned and left the room. Lulu remained in the room, not following her mistress. Dean chuckled and petted the dog before he began to dress.

* * *

  
It was very late before the police officers left the house. Dean yawned. He was warm and fed, Spencer had given him some hot soup and tea while they waited for the police to come. He'd said his piece to the cops and now there wasn't anymore he could do. Spencer gave them her phone number in case there was any information on his stolen property.

He sat in the living room, wearing Spencer's clothes, with Lulu's head on his thigh. He absently scratched her head.

  
The clothes were comfortable, and he was surprised he wasn't feeling a little more embarrassed over it. A pair of fuzzy pajama bottoms, purple with butterflies on them. A long sleeved t-shirt, light blue and plain. Fuzzy socks and a green flannel shirt that he'd appropriated from her closet without her permission but she hadn't said anything when he came into the kitchen. She had only smiled and served him soup, grilled cheese and tea. All very hot and comforting.

But he was feeling weird at the lack of underpants. He shook his leg, the one not occupied by a dog's head, and frowned. He wasn't sure what had gotten into him after the dream in the bath. It felt like he'd already made love to her. Already started that baby, for he was sure it was a baby that was under that bump. 

He'd never held much stock in fortune telling, or palm reading, tarot cards or dreams, for that matter. So why this one rang a little true for him, he didn't know.

He licked his lips and sighed. He contemplated the feeling he was getting. He couldn't say it was unwelcome for him to have it. But he wasn't sure she would like it if she knew. They were strangers, after all. But still... that didn't matter one bit if Dean thought she was attractive and wouldn't mind sharing her bed with her that night, it was still what he felt, even if it was way too soon. He bit his lip and sighed, trying to banish the thoughts away.

But yet... things like this happened all the time. The only difference in this time was that they hadn't met in a bar or a street corner. Neither of them were angling for sex or a relationship when they met.

* * *

  
Spencer finished up the dishes and made sure the kitchen door was locked. She had made sure all the animals were okay and fed sometime after she'd gotten Dean dressed and fed but before the police showed up. Dean was still sitting in the livingroom. Jiggling his leg. She wondered why he was so nervous. He'd seemed calm with all the cops' questions.

The poor thing. He'd lost all his clothes, his computer, tablet, phone, a couple of cameras and his passport. There were a few other items that Spencer couldn't recall. But he'd have to find his way to an Embassy or something to get another passport if his couldn't be recovered.

And without any money, she wasn't sure how he'd manage that. 

But she had found out what had happened to him. About how he'd fallen asleep and woken up to yelling and guns. How the driver was forced to drive out of town and then Dean was made to strip down to nothing. He'd blushed a beet red as he got to that part. He'd flicked glances at Spencer, and all she could do was look sympatheticly at him and nod, encouraging him to go on as she rubbed his back.

Spencer couldn't help but notice that he had sunk into her touch after that. Leaning ever so subtly into her as he spoke to the officers.

He told how the cab had turned around and headed back into the city, with the cab driver still in the car. The cops thought the driver was probably in on it, but they would find which cab company and make further inquiry.

"Do you want to use my computer?" she asked as she came into the livingroom where he sat. "Get on email and contact whoever about... phone numbers or... something?"

Dean had stood, so had Lulu. "Can that wait til morning?" he asked. Lulu looked back and forth between them.

"Uhh, sure, whenever you'd like," she said. "Still tired?"

Dean smiled a little and nodded. He bit his lip. "Where are we sleeping?"

"We?" she asked and blinked. 

He nodded. "We," he said. "I'm still a bit cold, yeah?"

She frowned and stepped up to him. She cupped his cheek. "You are still a little cool," she said. She missed his moan but she couldn't miss him sinking into her touch again. 

She didn't move away as she waited for his reply. His gaze went from her eyes to her mouth. He bit his lip and flicked his gaze back to her eyes again and down again.  
"Dean?" she asked softly. He moved in and claimed her lips. Softly at first, then a little more when she didn't pull away. Her fingers found his hair, tangling there gently, holding him to her.

Dean moaned when the kiss ended. His nose trailed over her cheek and down her jaw to her neck. He breathed deeply of her scent.

"Bed?" he asked into her neck. He was sure she could feel his erection through the pajama bottoms.

Lulu sat and watched the interplay between the two. When Spencer lead Dean down the hall, Lulu got bored and headed outside to patrol before making her way to the foot of the bed for a little shut-eye.

* * *

  
It was the erection that decided for her. She held him to her for a moment after he'd asked for a bed. She liked the way he felt. Strong arms around her. He might be small but he made her feel safe.

Safe. "Let me lock the door," she said and leaned away from him. He raised up and blinked at her. He slowly let her go and turned, watching her as she moved to the door.  
She took his hand as she stepped past him. He followed close behind her as she led him to the bedroom again. 

"Lights on or off?" she asked softly.

"Lamp?" he asked.

"Okay," she said and left him by the door. Once she'd turned the bedside lamp on, he flicked the switch for the overhead light. Turning, she flipped down the comforter and sheet in one motion.

"Perfect," he said and closed the distance. Though he wasn't sure if it was the lighting or Spencer he was referring to.

Spencer's stomach flipped. She wasn't one for jumping into bed with strangers. But this seemed like the right thing to do. As if she didn't do this, her whole life would be wrong afterwards. As if she did do this, everything would be perfect for the rest of her life. 

She moaned when Dean's cool lips touched hers again. Her hands slid under the shirt he wore, her shirt. He was still cool, but not cold. 

Dean didn't complain when Spencer raised the shirt up, he broke from the kiss long enough to be rid of the garment. He got chills down his spine when she ran her hands over his chest. Fingers tangling slightly with his chest hair. 

It was Spencer's turn to break from the kiss. She looked down at his chest and smiled. She kissed his collarbone. He shivered again. 

"You're right," she whispered against his skin. "You're still chilled. We'll get you warm." Her hands went to the waistband of the pajama bottoms, easing them down until he stood naked once again. But this time he was ready. His cock engorged and ready.

Spencer moaned at the sight of it. She trailed her hand down Dean's chest and stomach. She cupped him gently and he moaned and closed his eyes. Wrapping her fingers around him, she stroked, he moved his hips in response.

"Now you," he mumbled as his hands found the hem of her tshirt and raised it. She let it go, leaving her in a pink bra. Next, he tackled her jeans as she watched him. Her hand went back to his cock, distracting him from his task. 

After a couple of false starts, Spencer's jeans slid to the floor. Dean moaned at the sight of her in bra and panties. "Matching, yeah?" he said softly.  
She hummed in reply.

"Too bad they'll have to go," he said and ran his fingers over the edge of the bra cup.

"Yes, too bad," she said as she reached behind her and unfastened the clasp. Dean chuckled softly and hooked his finger in the middle between the cups and tugged on it. Spencer let it slide down and Dean moaned at the sight of her naked breasts. 

"Now those," he said and nodded at her panties. 

"If you want them gone, you have to do it," she teased.

"Gladly," he growled and hooked his thick fingers in the garment and eased them down. Spencer, meanwhile, continued to touch him. Memorizing him with palms and fingers. 

Spencer was so absorbed in how Dean felt, she didn't realize she was being pressed back to the bed. She squealed when she felt herself falling and Dean was over her, pressing her into the mattress. 

She pulled him down and claimed his lips. He moaned and moved on her. She opened her legs for him, seating him where he should be. His erection pressing into her, ready. He moved his hips, sliding against her and she moaned in reply. 

"I can't wait," he moaned softly into her neck. He groaned. Spencer wrapped her leg around his waist, encouraging him. Pulling him closer. It didn't take any more than that for Dean to be completely undone.

Shifting his weight, he adjusted his rigid cock. His tip stroking her labia, teasing her. She squirmed, Dean smiled and looked at her. She nodded and he slid in slowly. Their groans mingled in the room and soon the only sounds were the wet love sounds of Dean thrusting into Spencer.

Spencer watched as Dean fucked her. Or was it made love to her? He was going slow. It didn't seem to be a quick lay. As if Dean wanted this to mean something. As if it already was. She wondered if he did this sort of thing often. A one night stand. Not even a 'booty call', that implied it happened more than once. And this would be only once, Spencer knew. He would be gone tomorrow. Off to whatever it was he needed to be doing. Why he was in town, he did not tell her. 

She didn't even know if he was married. Although, she hoped that if he were, he wouldn't feel compelled to be doing what he was currently doing to her. Driving her to the edge of the world. 

She clung to him as she would cling to the edge of a cliff, just before she fell. She brought him with her. She could feel his cock pulse and jerk in her as he came, as she came with him. Breaking apart. Together.

 


	3. Wednesday

***Wednesday***

  
It was late when Spencer woke. A warm body occupied the bed next to her. Warm. Gently she touched his shoulder, it was warm. She sighed and watched him as he slept.  
She recalled the events of the evening before. After they'd made love, for now that's what Spencer thought it was. The look in his eyes afterwards. She sighed.

She'd gone to the bathroom to clean up, and then brushed her teeth. Dean had joined her and she'd realized he didn't even have a toothbrush. So she had given him her new one, still in the package, she just hadn't traded off yet.

Once back in bed, Dean had curled up into her. His nose pressed into her collarbone, they both lay on heir sides. She stroked his hair until he fell asleep. Then she too had fallen asleep.

She lay there, thinking about the night before. Why she was at ease with Dean, this stranger, laying in her bed. And why she had allowed all of this to happen.

But she couldn't think about it. All she could think about was Dean looking down at her as he thrust into her and whispered her name into her neck afterwards. How she'd held him, stroking his back as he lay ontop of her. And how his weight felt just right on top of her.

She moaned and stretched. And refused to think about anything else.

With a soft groan, Spencer decided she needed to start her day. She left Dean sleeping, but covered him up a little better. Once dressed, she was followed out of the room by Lulu.

* * *

  
A while later, while she was feeding the goats, Dean made an appearance. He had raided her closet for a jacket and shoes. Not that she minded one bit, what else was he supposed to do? But he was wearing her rain boots instead of a pair of her sneakers. She smirked as he slogged through the snow.

"Goats," he said and leaned against the fence post, chin resting on his hands.

"Yeah," she said and sighed. "They're a pain in the ass, but I need the milk."

He frowned. "You drink goat's milk?" he asked.

She chuckled. "Soap," she said. "I make soap."

Dean nodded. Spencer went back to feeding the voracious beasts.

"I hope you're wearing socks under those boots," she said when she was done with the goats. She wiped her hands on her jeans.

Dean grinned. "Green with white dots on them," he said.

"Ah, yes," she said and nodded as she opened the gate of the enclosure. She closed it behind herself. "Those are toasty and cozy."

"I  might have to get me a pair," he said and pushed off of the pole.

"Those are lady's socks," she said.

"Does it matter?" he asked. "I'll only wear them at home."

Spencer giggled as Dean leaned into her as they walked to the chicken yard.

* * *

 

It was a bit later, after breakfast, when Spencer suggested he use her computer.

So there he sat, on his gmail account, emailing his parents, his manager, the convention center coordinator, the production company; anyone he thought his absence and situation would concern. Telling them about what had happened. And how he was now rather stranded with nothing to his name. He didn't mention he had a new best friend, Lulu, who lay under the desk with her head on his feet.

"If anyone needs to call, give them my number," Spencer said and gave him her phone with the number displayed. He nodded and wrote it down on a piece of paper and handed her back the phone.

In parting, Spencer stroked his hair. Dean sighed.

"Maybe later, we can go into town," Spencer suggested.

"Do you need something?" he asked.

"No, not really," she said and shrugged. "But I thought you'd might like to get some clothes and shoes for yourself."

He turned and looked at her, frowning. "No money, remember?" he asked. "It will be a day or two before my bank can send me a new card. And longer than that for my credit cards." Which reminded him that he also needed to contact the credit card companies and cancel those cards and have new ones sent. And his mobile service provider, too. He sighed.

"You can pay me back," she said and shrugged.

"Spencer," he said and sighed, he looked away and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm sure you'd do the same for me..."

"Why are you doing this?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Because," she said and shrugged. "Because... you need help. I can give help. So why wouldn't I?"

He sighed again. "Yes, okay," he said and nodded. He turned back to the computer.

"Thank you again," he said to the screen.

"You don't have to keep thanking me," she said.

"I do," he said softly.

"But you don't," she said.

"If you hadn't stopped," he said. "I'd be dead."

"Someone would have come by eventually, I'm sure," she said.

"But they didn't stop," he said.

Spencer frowned. "What do you mean... didn't..." she asked.

"Three cars went by," he said. "But they saw me..." she could see he swallowed down the lump in his throat. "They saw a naked man and sped away..." he paused again. "Like I was a killer?"

"Oh, Dean," she said and suddenly she was there behind him, bent over him. She hugged his shoulders around the chair.

"Or they were scared of my naked body, yeah?" he said softly.

"But it wasn't scary at all," she said at his ear. "But I was frightened."

"Frightened? Of me?" he asked softly, he felt the sting of tears.

"Frightened that you would die," she said. "I would have felt horribly guilty if I had passed you by and heard on the news today that a body was found on the road."

Dean turned his head and kissed her on the cheek.

"But what if I had been a crazed killer?" he asked, trying to see the situation from that of the people that didn't help him. He sniffled.

"Then I guess I would have pushed you out of my car," she said and stroked his cheek with her finger. "Tuck and roll, baby."

Dean chuckled and kissed her cheek again. "Thank you," he said and turned in the chair. He claimed her lips with a heated kiss.

He moaned and pulled away afterwards. "Do you regret last night?" he asked and studied her face.

She smiled softly at him, she noted his red-rimmed eyes. "No," she said softly. "Not one moment of it. Although..."

"Yes?" he asked, curious.

"I should have shared that bath with you," she said and wiggled her eyebrows.

Dean chuckled and sniffled again. "Maybe tonight, yeah?" he asked.

"Mmmm, maybe," she said and kissed him a final time. "When you get all your emails sent, we'll do a little shopping."

"I'll need to make some calls too, yeah?" he said. "Cancel my cards." Spencer nodded and put her phone on the desk by the keyboard.

"Maybe I can go to the hotel and see if I can still get my room?" he said softly.

"So eager to be away from me already?" she asked and bit her lip.

He sighed. "No, I just thought... wouldn't want to wear out my welcome," he said.

She nodded. "It would be easier for whatever reason you're here in town," she said thoughtfully. "But if you can't get the room, don't feel like you're imposing. I'd like the company, even if it's only a few days."

* * *

  
When Dean was done with his emails and phone calls, dressed in shorts with sweat pants over them, the green socks, longsleeve blue tshirt, a flannel shirt and a jacket over it all, he was ready for the world. But he still felt off, they weren't his clothes.

Once in the parking lot of the mall, Spencer's phone rang. She frowned at the number but answered it anyway. "Hello?" she asked.

"Oh," said the female voice. "I'm looking for Dean... I must have--"

"He's here, hold on," she said and handed the phone to him. "It's a woman."

Dean frowned. "Yeah?" he asked. "Mum!" He smiled at Spencer and took her hand as they stepped into the mall. Spencer listened to Dean recount most of the events of the night before. His kidnapping and how he was rescued, but now didn't have any access to money or a phone or clothes. "They'd stolen the whole lot of my things, Mum."

Spencer noticed he'd left out the part where he was naked in the middle of the road. And how they'd made love that night, and his bath. She blushed as Dean watched her, his face also reddening.

"No, that's Spencer," he said into the phone. "She rescued me, yeah?"

Spencer bit her lip as she listened in on the conversation. "No, Mum, the bank will send me a card... yeah... called the cops... I emailed everyone and gave them this number... I don't know..." He took the phone from his face. "She wants to know if you can skype on your computer."

"Yes, I have an account," she said and nodded. Though she never used it, she gave the account name to him and he passed it to his mother.

"She'll call when she can skype, later," he said as he handed her the phone back. "Where do you suggest we shop?"

"We'll start here," she said. "Shoes first." She looked down at the rain boots.

"And socks?" he said and grinned. It melted her. It truly did.

"Dimples," she said and bit her lip.

"Pardon?" he asked. The dimple on his left cheek remained.

"You've got dimples," she said. "I could live in them."

"Oh," he said and ducked his head, smiling. He squeaked in surprise when she pulled him to her and kissed his cheek. He chuckled and put his arm around her, they swayed for a moment in the middle of the mall. They'd have made a scene, but it was Wednesday morning and no one was around to witness it.

Throughout their shopping trip, Dean got a pair of boots, a pair of jeans and a nicer trouser, socks and underwear, a nice button down shirt and a handful of t-shirts, and a warm jacket. All from different stores and there were some mall coupons at the directory sign so he took advantage of that.

Piece by piece he changed his clothes. Transforming himself little by little back into a real person. Even if the clothes still weren't his, they were new and would be his as soon as he had the means to pay Spencer back.

"You never did tell me," Spencer said over lunch at the food court. "Why are you in town?"

"Oh... a convention," he said and shrugged.

"Oh," she said and nodded. "So you're like... a doctor or shoe salesman or something?"

He grinned widely.

"Oh! You're a photographer, right," she said and nodded. He had mentioned he'd lost a couple of cameras.

* * *

  
Spencer really didn't want him to leave her so soon. After all, they'd only had one night together. It didn't seem like enough. But she drove him to the hotel anyway.

It was early Wednesday afternoon, so there weren't many people around.

And for that Dean was happy. The fewer people around, the fewer that might recognize him. He didn't want to spoil this thing he had with Spencer. Once she found out what he really did for a living... well.... he'd rather not part on a bitter note. But then, she might be pleased with him being an actor, though not an overly famous one, at least not in the U.S.

"No, I'm sorry," the clerk said and frowned at the computer screen. "Without an I.D. we can't allow you access to the room."

"But it's paid for," he reminded the man.

"Even so, for security purposes..."

Dean nodded. He figured as much. He chewed his lip and nodded again, thinking. "Well, thanks," he said. It wasn't too much of a disappointment, but he'd be putting Spencer out with driving if he stayed with her.

"Now what?" she asked as he took her hand and stepped away from the front desk.

"The convention center," he said and frowned as he looked around. "This way, I think."

She nodded and followed alongside him. They walked down a long hallway that attached the hotel to the convention center.

"It seems dead," she said.

"It's not started yet," he said, laughter lacing his voice. "Come Friday and it will be a madhouse."

"Really?" she asked. "Didn't figure a photographer's convention would be chaotic."

Dean only chuckled, saying nothing, denying nothing, confirming nothing. They continued on until they reached the double set of open double doors to the lobby area of the convention center.

There were a few people around, workers. Setting up tables, vacuuming, cleaning and other things in preparation to open a large convention.

"The office, yeah?" he asked. But there was no indication of an office around.

One of the workers headed their way but looked to pass them by, uncaring of the strangers in their midst.

"Excuse me," Spencer said. "Where are the offices?"

"Offices?" he asked and frowned.

"We need to confirm a... booking?" she looked at Dean.

"Administration, maybe?" Dean asked.

"Oh, down that hall," the guy pointed off to the side. "You'll find someone there."

In the end, Spencer got the scoop. More than the scoop. An entire Ben & Jerry's worth of information on what Dean was exactly.

Dean blushed and chewed his lip. He looked away.

Spencer blinked at him. Then she frowned. Then she sighed. "Why didn't you say something before?" she asked softly. She refused to hold his hand now as they walked down the hall.

"I didn't think-- I'd hoped it wouldn't matter," he said.

"But... you're like... a public figure, of course it matters," she said, trying not to yell. Trying not to be mad. Trying to see it from his point of view, but she didn't really know his point of view. She'd never heard of him. So... she sighed and bit her lip.

"You're thinking about something, yeah?" he said as he finally looked at her, his face still flushed red.

"You're not like... George Clooney or Hugh Jackman," she said.

"Obviously," he said and smirked. "I'm not that good looking."

She blinked at him and frowned again. "Better, I'd say," she said softly.

"I know what you're getting at," he said. "I'm... famous in some circles."

"But not a household name," she said.

"And I hope never to be," he said. "I don't want that. I like what I have, yeah?"

"Your anonymity," she said.

"Yes," he said. "I like... being able to walk through the airport and no one notice me. I like... going to the grocery store and not be bothered. But... back home... it's becoming harder, yeah?" He sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry," she said and finally slipped her hand into his. His pudgy fingers gripped hers tightly.

"Yeh still mad, yeah?" he asked. "After all you've done for me, I... couldn't..."

Spencer sighed. "No... I guess I'm not mad," she said and stopped.

"Would it have changed anything if you'd known?" he asked.

She sighed again and looked away. She leaned against the wall, Dean stood in front of her, still holding her hand, the other on her hip, watching her, waiting for her answer. She looked back at him again. Searching his face. She rubbed his arm.

His sweet face. It was funny how she'd grown so used to seeing it. Even though it hadn't even been twenty-four hours since she'd picked him up.

And... the whole thing... the sex thing... was mutual. He'd instigated it, really. Although Spencer had realized she'd wanted it badly, too. It was Dean that had taken that first step. And she knew that even if she'd known what he did for a living, she still would have slept with him.

"No, nothing would have changed," she said after a few moments of reflection.

"Positive?" he asked and completely closed the space between them, pressing her against the wall.

"Yes, positive," she replied. Dean captured her lips and kissed her, pressing her more tightly against the wall with his body. She moaned and ran her fingers through his hair causing it to stick out in all directions.

She giggled and pulled from the kiss. "We need to find a drug store or hit Walmart," she said against his skin.

He chuckled. "Why?" he asked.

"You're going to need some personal items," she said.

"Oh?" he asked.

"Hairbrush, deodorant," she said and shrugged. "Stuff like that."

"You won't let me use yours?"

"Do you want to go around with your pits smelling like baby powder?" she asked, an eyebrow raised at him.

He laughed then, a smile splitting his face. "I meant your hairbrush," he said.

"Mmmm," she said against his skin again. "You won't be with me forever, Dean."

"No," he said and sighed. "Though I wish I could be."

She giggled. "You do realize we only just met," she said. "It's too early for declarations of undying love."

"Yes, I know," he said and pulled back to look at her. "Though I wish that weren't true."

"Oh?" she asked.

He nodded. "I'd like to know... what two years on would be like," he said. "Or five, or ten."

"You deserve another kiss for that," she said and pulled him to her.

He chuckled after a few minutes as he pulled away. "What happened to Walmart?" he asked, eyeing her. He bit his lip.

"You're much too distracting," she said and slid from his embrace. She took his hand and they walked the rest of the way down that long hall, back into the hotel lobby. "Do you want to get your room now? I'm sure they'll let you, now that the convention center recognizes you as you."

Dean frowned and eyed the front desk. "No... if you don't mind, could I stay with you?" he frowned a bit.

"Of course," she said and tugged on his hand, pulling him into her side.

He sighed. "Thanks," he said and slipped his arm around her shoulders and they left the lobby to get the SUV at the valet stand.

"You want me to distract you a little more while we wait?" he asked softly as he tugged on her hand.

She looked over at him. At least they were out of the way when he pulled her to him for another kiss.

They broke apart when someone behind her cleared their throat. "You car is here," said the valet.

Spencer rested her head on Dean's shoulder. Dean took the keys. "Money? I'm fresh out," he whispered to her. Blindly she dug in her pocket and pulled out a few bills.

"Give him two," she said passing the small bundle to Dean.

He kissed her cheek and fiddled with the money and gave him two dollars. Seemed reasonable since the sign said one dollar for parking and another dollar for a tip.  
"Come on," he said and rubbed her back.

"Have I mentioned that you cut a fine figure in your new clothes?" she asked.

"Yes, you mentioned that," he said as they pulled out onto the street. "A few times."

"Well... it's true," she said. "Where would you like to go now?"

"Ah... Walmart? Remember?" he asked and shrugged.

"You didn't even kiss me that time and you distracted me," she said and snorted.

"Perhaps it's a talent, yeah?" he asked and bit his lip as he watched her drive.

"When does the convention start?" she asked after a few moments of silence, she glanced over at him. That was something he hadn't mentioned yet.

"Mmm, Friday," he said and frowned. "But I don't need to be there until Saturday."

She nodded. "So what will you be doing?" she asked.

He chuckled. "I've forgotten, yeah?" he said softly as he dug in his pocket. "Oh, here... 10 a.m. is a signing, for two hours and then a panel later on, at two."

"A panel?" she asked and frowned as she looked over, they were at a red light.

He looked over at her and nodded. "Someone talks and people ask questions," he said and shrugged. "Sometimes there's a slide show or video, yeah?"

"Oh, okay," she said and nodded. "So... what have you done to warrant being on one of these panels with people asking you questions?"

He grinned and then bit his lip. "I should leave you to look me up on google," he said. "Oh... no, maybe you shouldn't." He frowned.

"Is it that bad?" she asked. "Or that good?"

"Ah," he said and sighed as he ran his hand over his hair again. He shrugged as he looked back at her once again.

Spencer shook her head. "What about getting you some identification?" she asked and frowned. "Do you think you should wait until the cops find anything?"

Dean sat back in the seat. "That could take a while, yeah?" he said. He sighed. "I'll look online for what I should do, yeah?"

"Sounds reasonable," she said and nodded.

There was little conversation after that. Dean fiddled with the radio until he found a good station. They enjoyed the music the rest of the drive to Walmart, and then on to Spencer's farm when their shopping spree was over.

* * *

 

"Oh, Dean," Spencer said when she came in out of the cold from tending the goats and chickens again. She hadn't expected to see him there.

Lulu was nowhere to be seen. Probably napping in the bedroom, or outside playing in the snow.

Dean smiled up at her from the couch. He was sprawled there, looking a little bored. The lack of Lulu in his life...

Spencer giggled and joined him, he pulled her into the crook of his arm. She leaned into him and looked up at him.

"You're wearing  my clothes again," she said as she stroked the faded old t-shirt.

He captured her hand and brought her knuckles to his lips where he kissed them gently. "I thought we could share for a bit, yeah?"

She giggled and bit her lip.

"Hopefully my own clothes will be found soon," he said and sighed.

She cupped his cheek and pulled herself up to kiss him lightly. "And you shaved!" she exclaimed as she stroked his smooth cheek.

He grinned again. "Do you like it?" he asked as he turned so she could see from all sides.

"I love," she said. "Oh! You have a cleft!" She put the pad of her thumb in the divot in his chin, stroking gently the little lumps the indentation made. Dean bit his lip.

He watched as Spencer moved closer, slowly. She looked up at his eyes and then at his chin. Until finally she kissed his chin softly. Dean moaned. She nipped and teased the skin, stroking with her tongue, scraping with her teeth, nipping with her lips. Dean swallowed hard and moved to claim her lips for his own.

As they kissed, he guided her to straddle his legs. She moaned and broke from the kiss, looking down at him. She smirked. "Well, hello," she whispered and ran her fingers through his hair. He grinned up at her.

"What do we do with this now?" she asked as she studied his face. "It's too early for bed, wouldn't you say?" Her voice was fairly a purr as she traced one finger over his chest.

"Hmmm, we could use the couch," he said and stroked the seat beside him with one hand, the other had snuck up to her waist, under her shirt, touching skin.

"So tempting," she said against his mouth.

"Am I?" he asked, a twinkle in his eye.

"You don't know?" she asked and lifted the bottom of his shirt up, exposing his chest. She ran her hands up from his stomach to his chest. He squirmed under her touch, nipples hardening at the slight attention. Spencer giggled and dipped her head, kissing first one, laving it with her wet tongue, then paid the same attention to the other. Dean groaned.

She chuckled and moved down, trailing kisses as she went. Dean knew what she was up to, though he didn't know if--

"What are you hiding under my shorts?" she asked softly, her fingers in the waistband, tugging them down. She looked up at him, he smirked. "I see you're ready for something." She brushed a finger down, touching him with the tips of her fingers. He moaned at the slight contact. She pulled the shorts down. "No underwear, Dean?"

He shrugged. "More comfortable?" he said softly. She grinned and pulled the shorts down further, Dean moved his hips until the band was under his thighs, his bare ass on the couch.

She continued trailing kisses over his skin. His fingers laced in her hair, warm breath on his skin. He watched as she took his length in her wet mouth. Sliding him in all the way, sucking slightly, teasing with her tongue. She kissed the tip and sucked, flicking it with her tongue. He moaned in reply. She kissed all along the underside, she nuzzled his balls and Dean squirmed, moving a little off the couch so Spencer could have better access. She took advantage and sucked one ball into her mouth, working it gently with her tongue, then she did the other side.

Dean was breathless and mindless. He continued to watch as she worked magic on him. Her hands didn't stop moving on him. His thighs and up to his stomach, then back down to his cock and balls were cupped again as her mouth made love to him. He watched her until he thought he would explode, then he pulled her up.

"No more, Love," he whispered as he claimed her lips. He pulled her back on top of him again.

He made love to her mouth, kissing her into oblivion. She was breathless and panting as she looked down at him from her perch on his lap, his erection brushed her jeans.

"You're over dressed, yeah?" he said softly as his hands went to her shirt, lifting it up, exposing her. He lifted it over her head and tossed it onto the floor.

Spencer giggled and bit her lip as she sat there in her bra, her hands went back to his shirt and lifted it up. "As long as we're getting naked..." Dean chuckled and the shirt joined hers.

He bit his lip as he bent and kissed the top of her breast. His hands rested on her ribcage under her breasts. Her hands went to his hair, holding him to her, cradling his head there as he kissed her skin.

And suddenly her bra was gone. Dean moaned and accepted the peaked nipple into his mouth. He suckled gently on it, making love to it as she had done to his. He rolled it in his mouth, teasing it until it was hard in his mouth.

As he sucked, his hands went to the waist of her jeans. He found the button and zipper making short work and parting the fabric. Spencer squirmed as Dean ran his hands over her skin and sucked at her breast. He made low sounds in his throat. She bit her lip as she watched him. She bent and kissed the top of his head. He looked up at her and smiled.

Leaving her breasts, he worked up, kissing a trail up her chest. He kissed her neck, sucking the skin there, her hand found his hair again, she stroked his back. He made low sounds in his throat again. "Yes," Spencer said softly as she held him to her.

"You're still overdressed," Dean said against her throat.

Spencer giggled and slid from his lap. Dean watched as she shed her jeans and panties, leaving them in a pile at his feet.

He got harder, if that was possible. It was painful. He moaned and pulled her to him, between his knees. He kissed her stomach, just above her triangle of hair. Then trailed down, his warm breath brushing her skin. He nipped her skin with his teeth. Spencer moaned, her fingers tangled in his hair.

She tugged on his hair, pulling him away from her, she looked down at him and he up at her, his eyes wide. "Maybe later for that?" she asked and moved him back as she re-straddled his legs again. Dean smiled and conceeded. His erection brushed her again as she settled herself on him once again. Flesh to flesh.

She cupped him and stroked his length. He moaned and closed his eyes.

"Ready?" she asked softly. He nodded, not bothering to open his eyes. Spencer giggled and kissed his partially opened mouth. She slid onto him, he gasped at the feeling of her surrounding him, enveloping him.

She moaned and adjusted herself on him. She sat there, still, for a moment, looking at him. She bent forward and kissed his jaw, then she began moving on him. Raising up slowly, then sliding back down. Dean moved his hips under her, he held onto her waist. Holding onto her, or holding her to him, he did not know.

His hands moved from her waist and up her back. He memorized her skin as she worked him. Hands moved to her front, he cupped her breasts as they moved before his face. He weighed them, liking their feel in his palms. He kissed one nipple, taking it into his mouth as she moved on him. She moaned and arched, Dean bent forward with her, pressing her backwards a little more. Still she continued to move on him, her walls stroking his erection. He felt himself begin to pulse inside her, readying.

His whole body tightened. He grunted and let her breasts go, one hand supported her back, the other on her thigh as he pounded up into her, needing to get to the end. Needing her to get there too.

With a cry, she reached it as her walls gripped him, kneading him. Not wanting to let him go. He joined her in the exultation of the orgasm, his nose pressed to her skin, mouth open as he shot his seed deep into her, cock pulsing and jerking within her.

And then they were still. Absorbing the moments. Taking it all in. The only sounds to be heard was their breathing as they came down.  
And then Spencer's phone rang. She moaned, Dean moaned. He was still inside her.

"I don't want to move," she said, still enjoying the feeling of Dean's invasion.

"Mmmm, I don't want you to move," he replied. "But you'll have to. Where's the phone?"

It continued to jangle from the vicinity of the floor. "Still in my jeans pocket," she said as she bent to retrieve it without unseating herself. Dean eased her backwards but moaned as she slid a little off of him, unseating herself just enough to excite him again.

"Oh, God," he moaned and closed his eyes.

Spencer could barely concentrate on fishing the phone from her pocket. Multitasking had never been her strong point, but this kind of  multitasking was almost impossible as Dean had started moving under her again.

The phone stopped ringing and Spencer tossed it onto the couch beside them. "Later, yeah?" Dean asked as he looked up at her, hopeful.  
"It was probably important," she said.

"I don't care if it was God himself," he said as he rested his chin between her breasts. He continued to thrust his hips up into her.

"We're going to hell, Dean," she said down to him.

"Probably why he was calling," he replied and smirked. "But you feel like heaven."

"Sweet talking Kiwi," she said. He grinned up at her.

* * *

  
A while later, after they'd calmed down once again, Spencer picked up the phone and checked the last call.

"Oh," she said. "I think it was your mother."

"Fuck!" he said and took the phone. Immediately he blushed. "Sorry."

Spencer giggled and bit her lip. "Maybe I should get off you now," she suggested as he fiddled with the phone.

"No," he said and pulled her to him again so she was leaning up against his chest. She snuggled into him as he checked the phone. "She sent a text."

"Oh? What does it say?" she asked, her breath brushed his neck. He shivered and she rubbed her hands down his sides and around his back. Absently, he stroked her back with his fingertips.

"She would like to skype," he said. "Should I tell her a half hour?"

"Yeah, and we'll have time to get dressed and I can fix you some hot cocoa, if you'd like," she suggested.

Dean smiled. "You'd do that for me?" he asked and bit his lip.

"Yes, of course," she said. "Not from a packet, either."

"You're after my heart," he said and kissed her cheek.

* * *

  
Spencer brought out two cups of hot cocoa, one for Dean and one for herself, to the desk as he was setting up the skype chat with his mother. She hadn't connected yet.

"Do you want me to stay around, or do you want me to leave you to talk privately?" she asked as she rubbed his head. Dean rubbed Lulu's head as she sat with her head in his lap, eyeing them both.

He shrugged, the cup halfway to his lips. "If you want to stay and meet her, I won't mind," he said, looking up at her. He smiled over the cup. "I'm sure she's not going to reveal any of my secrets, yeah?"

Spencer chuckled. "Or whip out the embarrassing photo albums?" she asked. Dean nodded and smiled.

"I think we've maybe covered any embarrassing moments already," he said and bit his lip, he set the cup down, forgotten for the moment.

"Oh, yeah?" she asked as she moved Lulu off of him and perched on his knee while they waited for his mother. "Which part of the past day has been embarrassing?" Lulu eyed them for a moment and then huffing, she lay down on the thick carpeting.

"All of the nude bits," he said and pulled her to him and nuzzled her neck. She squealed in reply and flung her arms around him. Lulu huffed again.

He kissed Spencer soundly and then pulled away. She sighed and stroked his hair. He hugged her tightly and sighed.

There was a faint alert from the computer. "Oh!" Spencer said and pulled away from him, he let her go reluctantly.

"I think she's connected," she said and left his lap. He sighed again, but let her go. He watched as she pulled a chair up beside him, just out of view of the computer's camera.

"Hello, Mum," Dean said when his mother appeared on the screen.

"Dean, my baby," she said and squinted at the screen. "You're alive."

"Yes, I'm alive," he said and grinned, he shot a glance at Spencer. She patted his thigh. He covered her hand with his own.

"I told your father about what happened, yeah?" his mother said. She had the same affectation as Dean, bringing her words up at the end to sound like a question. Spencer decided it was a national trait. "He was very concerned. Your grandad, too."

"Tell them all I'm good, yeah?" he said.

"And you're in the hotel fine now?" she asked. Lulu chose that moment to stand up and peek over the edge of the desk, just in sight of the computer's camera.

"Ah, no," Dean said as he scratched Lulu's head. "I've decided to stay on here with Spencer and Lulu a while."

His mother nodded. "And you'll be home as scheduled?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, yeah?" he said. "My passport and papers were taken. And I have to wait and see on them."

"Yes, of course," his mother replied. "I hope you won't wear out your welcome."

Dean chuckled. "I'll try not to be too rude, yeah?" he said. His mother chuckled at that, agreeing.

Spencer sat and listened and watched Dean talk to his mother. She didn't interrupt but made a note on the pad of paper to look up consulate locations. She also made a note to see about a cell phone for him and to check pawn shops for his cameras.

All in all, the conversation was boring. Even when Dean's father joined the chat. It was more of the same. She couldn't blame them for being concerned for their son. But she did enjoy seeing Dean light up as he spoke to his parents.

"Sorry you sat through that?" he asked when the chat ended. He looked at her sympathetically.

She smiled. "No, it was cute," she said.

"Is everything cute?" he asked and wrinkled his nose.

"When it comes to you, yes, everything is cute," she said and pulled him to her, she kissed his cheek again. Dean grinned and chuckled. "Even the freckles on your shoulders."

He snorted then. "So..." he said. "What's for dinner?" he asked. It was just before five o'clock.

"I hadn't given it much thought," she said. "What would you like?"

 


	4. Thursday

  
***Thursday***

  
Dean rolled over, stretching, he moaned. He blinked and rubbed his eyes.

"Goodmorning," Spencer said softly. She ran her hand over his chest, Dean chuckled and draped his arm over her, pulling her closer.

He kissed her forehead. "I could get used to this, yeah?" he said softly against her warm skin.

"Me too," she said and sighed.

Spencer found herself on her back, Dean pressing her down into the mattress. He grinned down at her and bent to kiss her. Just before his lips made contact with hers, the doorbell rang. Loudly.

It was jarring. Spencer moaned. Dean claimed her lips for a quick kiss, not what he had planned, but it would have to do.

"Who do you think that could be?" she asked against his cheek.

"It's your house, Love," he said softly. "You tell me."

Spencer giggled. "If you let me up, I can find out," she said.

"So demanding," he said as he rolled off of her, he pulled the cover back over him from where it had fallen to the side, he covered his eyes with his arm.

"It might be the police," she said as she grabbed a pair of shorts and a shirt from a drawer. A flannel shirt was tossed on a chair, which she grabbed as she left the room.  
Dean sighed and swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat up. He used the bathroom before he rummaged through Spencer's drawers again for something to wear. He didn't mind wearing her clothes, not in the least. It was a little funny, when he thought about it. He'd always considered the man to be the rescuer, but the tables had been turned on him.

He chuckled as he left the room, padding barefooted down the hall. He was met with someone that was not a police officer.

She blinked at him, looking at him from over Spencer's shoulder. A plainly dressed older lady. Short dark hair that was greying.

"And who is this?" she asked to Spencer.

Spencer turned, eyes wide. Dean could see her swallow, her mouth dry. She pressed her lips together and crossed the distance to stand beside him.

"Mom..." she said. "This... this is Dean."

"Oh?" she asked, a smile spreading. "A... friend of yours?"

"He... well... yes," Spencer said and nodded.

Her mother frowned. "Why is he wearing your clothes?" she asked.

"Umm, yeah..." Spencer replied and bit her lip. "He was... robbed."

Her mother frowned.

"He was out on the road," Spencer started again. "At gunpoint... they took everything... even his clothes..."

"Oh dear," her mother said, eyes wide.

"So, I'm helping him," Spencer said and shrugged.

"Does he speak?"

Spencer turned to him and bit her lip, she tugged his hand.

"Yes, I speak," he said and smirked a little.

"Maybe we should sit," her mother suggested.

"Have you had breakfast?" Spencer asked.

"I had coffee and toast," her mother said and nodded.

"I can make eggs and bacon, if you want something," Spencer said. Her hand slid from Dean's and went to his waist, she turned him around, aiming him for the kitchen and she guided him. Dean chuckled low in his throat.

"Why is she here?" he whispered to her.

"She wants to help me paint," Spencer whispered back to him.

"So we're painting today?" he whispered back.

"I guess so," she replied in another whisper. "Do you mind?"

"No, it'll give us something to do other than wait, yeah?" he said.

She sighed. "I didn't think she'd show up," she said softly behind him. "I should have called her and told her what was going on."

"You've been busy," Dean reminded her.

"You're too distracting," she said as he stopped in the kitchen. He turned around, but Spencer hadn't let him go, they wound up in a hug. He chuckled as she rested her forehead on his shoulder. He rocked from side to side with her, she groaned.

"Oh."

The voice echoed in the silence of the kitchen. Spencer sighed and pulled away from Dean, but he wouldn't let her go. She turned in his arms.

"Breakfast?" her mother asked and smiled, the smile was uncertain.

* * *

  
All through breakfast, Dean wished for nothing more than the morning to be quickly over. He sat and listened to Spencer tell her mother about what had happened to him. He noticed she left quite a few points out of her outline, not that her mother needed to know. Just as his own mother didn't need to know. He grinned into his coffee cup.

Once the morning was done, he wished for nothing more than for Spencer's mother to hurry up and tire herself out. But that wasn't to be. The woman was determined to not only see the living room painted, but also the dining room, the hallway and the master bedroom.

"So now we have to leave the windows open," Spencer said as she cleaned the rollers and pan in the kitchen sink with Dean's help. Her mother was collecting the drop cloths from the bedroom.

"And we're like to freeze, yeah?" he said.

"I think she's hoping we'll spend the night at her house," Spencer replied.

Dean frowned. "I have a better idea," he said.

"Oh? What?" she asked.

"I still have that room reserved from the convention center," he said.

Spencer gasped. "You do, I'd forgotten about that," she said. Dean had never officially cancelled the room, and it was still paid for.

"So, we'll go there," he said and shrugged.

"Hmm," she mused. "I'll have to come back at least once tomorrow to take care of the animals."

"But you'd have had to do that if you'd gone to your mum's," he reasoned.

"Yeah, that's true," she said and nodded.

* * *

  
"I was thinking," Spencer mused on the way into town. Her mother had left as soon as the cleanup was done. She was disappointed that Spencer and her new friend wouldn't be staying with her overnight and Spencer thought she knew why. Her mother wanted to keep tabs on her and if she stayed overnight at her mother's house, she knew they wouldn't share a bed. Her mother had always been uptight.

"About what?" Dean asked.

"While we'll be in town, and you'll have tomorrow free," she began. "Maybe we should hit the pawnshops and see if we can at least find your cameras."

"Hmm," he said and frowned. "They're really not that important, yeah?"

"But if we can find them, maybe the pawnshop took down names, they're supposed to do that, when you come and pawn a big ticket item," she said. "Like a fancy camera and jewelry, or a television."

So they decided that they would hit pawnshops first, then catch dinner. Dinner went much better than the pawnshops did. Dean's cameras were nowhere to be found in the four shops they visited.

Dean was worried that he would be spotted at the little pizzeria, but there were only three other patrons. Older folk, one of whom reminded him of his grandad.

"I'm stuffed, yeah?" Dean said as he sat back and moaned. He patted his stomach. Spencer giggled and wrinkled her nose.

"We should probably get moving," she said.

"Yes," he replied and stood. He held his hand out for her and assisted her to her feet. They walked closely together out to the SUV. He kissed her before letting her go.

"A girl could get used to that," she said as she started the vehicle a few moments later. Dean grinned at her from the passenger seat. "And that, too." She bit her lip and sighed. Dean captured her hand and brought it to his mouth where he kissed her knuckles. She cupped his cheek and slid her hand down a moment later.

She blinked and cleared her throat, breaking the moment so she could drive. Dean chuckled again but let her concentrate on moving the large SUV out of the parking lot.

* * *

  
"I'm sorry, sir," the front desk clerk said. He frowned. "When you didn't check in... well... someone gave your room away."

  
Dean looked over at Spencer. She had just rested her head on the counter and moaned loudly. Dean chuckled. It wasn't that tragic. He patted her on the back. "We'll survive," he said down to her. "Do you have any other rooms?" This he asked the clerk behind the desk.

"No, sir, I'm afraid we don't," the young man said and frowned at the computer screen, then he looked up apologetically. "The convention..."

"Yes, right," Dean said.

When Spencer was done moaning, she lifted her head. "Will he get his money back for the room?" she asked.

"Yes," the boy said. "It's already been put back on his credit card."

"Well, that's something, at least," she said and straightened up. "Haven't gotten any word on that, either."

Dean frowned a bit. "Thank you," he said to the young man and guided Spencer away from the desk. "I assume everything is well, I gave them your number and my email."

"So maybe tomorrow," she said.

"Not a big deal if it doesn't come," he said and shrugged. "I'll just send for new when I get home. It's my passport and I.D. I'm worried about, yeah?"

"Right," she said and sighed. "I guess... I'd have to drive you to... Chicago or wherever..."

"Maybe my manager can spot me the scratch for a bus," he said.

Spencer chuckled. "And let you go off all by yourself?" she asked and shook her head. She gave her claim ticket to the valet and they waited. "You'll wind up in a gutter, bound and gagged somewhere."

"Now you're saying I need a bodyguard?" he asked and smirked.

"Well... yes," she said and nodded.

Dean chuckled and slipped an arm around her as he stepped closer to her, his front to her side. She slipped her arm around him in return. "You'll be the prettiest bodyguard," he said and kissed her cheek.

Spencer snorted. Dean moved from her cheek to her neck. His warm breath cascaded over her cool skin.

"Best not get too excited," she said softly. "We're hitting my mother up for a room."

"And a couch," he said and sighed.

"You can sneak in to my room once she's gone to bed," she said and bit her lip.

* * *

  
"Wow, some place," Dean said as they drove through the golf community.  Row on row of nice homes with big yards. Very spacious. So he wasn't too surprised to see Spencer's mother's house, it was on the same level as all the others.

"She really lives here?" he asked as Spencer parked.

"Yep," she said. "Dad bought the house... ehhh, fifteen years ago. And when he died, mom didn't want to leave. Too many friends."

Dean nodded. "If the place is good and your friends are here, why move," he said and shrugged.

"Her sister, my aunt, wanted her to move into the retirement community she lives in," Spencer said and shrugged. "But mom likes it here. She's not into golf, but the view of the fairway out back is stunning."

Dean smiled. "I'll bet," he said.

"Even when it's snowy out," she replied and grinned.

"Was your father into golf?" he asked as Spencer opened the SUV door, letting an icy blast of air inside. He shivered.

"Yes, he wanted to go pro when he was a lot younger," she said and slid out, Dean did the same. She came around the SUV where Dean was grabbing the overnight bag. "But he played a full round of golf almost every day, and the days he didn't, he played nine holes."

Dean chuckled and nodded. He followed her to the front door.

"So when he retired, sold the business, actually, he bought this place," she said and dug out her key. "He said it was cheaper to buy here because he would save on greens fees."

"Greens fees?" Dean asked as she unlocked the door.

"What the golf course charges to play a round of golf," she said. "Or a membership to get a discount. By buying the house, he got as much free golf as he wanted. His guests, too."

"Nice," Dean said and nodded as they stepped through the doorway.

"Mom still has free golf, if she wants it," Spencer said with a chuckle. "Maybe when it thaws, you'd like to play."

"Maybe I could take it up," he said with a grin.

* * *

  
Spencer's mother wasn't too surprised to see them at her front door, overnight bag in hand. She opened the door wide, eager for the company, it seemed.

"I'll just go get some sheets for the couch," she said and left them to their own devices for a few minutes.

"Don't worry," Spencer said. "She reads in her room until she falls asleep."

"I hope you're right," Dean said and sat in the recliner and rocked. Spencer sat at the close end of the couch.

"It's nice," he observed looking around the room. It wasn't bad, as far as homes went. Nice thick carpeting underfoot, the living room walls were a very pale sage green with ornate crown molding, the walls were hung with what looked to be original art.

It wasn't too long before her mother came out with some sheets and a pillow. She set them on the empty end of the couch. She smiled and bid them both goodnight, then she disappeared again.

"She probably won't come out again," Spencer said over the television, not that it was up loud.

They stayed in the living room watching television. Eventually Dean moved to the couch and put his arm around Spencer, she snuggled into him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Through the rest of the evening, they both availed themselves of the guest bathroom down the hall.

"If we're quiet, we can sneak into the library," Spencer said sometime around the evening news.

"Library?" he asked and frowned.

"She converted two of the bedrooms into other rooms," she said and shrugged as she turned off the television. "I always sleep in the library."

"Why?" he asked, still frowning. He watched as she stood.

"It's got the best reading nook," she said and grinned as she held out her hand to him. "You'll see."

Dean nodded and stood as she pulled him to his feet. He kissed her cheek then grabbed the pillow that had been allotted to him.

"Yes, well," she said and sighed. "I'd rather you didn't have to sleep on the couch."

"You can always sleep out here and give me the reading nook," he said and grinned.

"I'm not that generous," she said and stood. "Come, if she doesn't like it... well..." She shrugged as she pulled Dean along in her wake. She turned the lights off, plunging the living and dining rooms into darkness.

"Are you sure about this?" Dean asked softly once inside the library. He looked around and nodded, assessing the room. Indeed, it was a library. A small library. Wall to wall built-in bookcases in white. A wide table stood in the middle of the room with a reading lamp. On one wall was a reading nook, framed by floor to ceiling bookcases. A lot of pillows and a curtain for privacy, it was set at the sill of the double window.

"You'd rather sleep on the couch?" she asked.

Dean sighed. "No, but... I'd not want you to be in trouble with your Mum," he said and cast a glance at the closed library door.

"She'd only be mad for a while," she replied with a shrug. In truth, Spencer didn't think her mother would be mad at all. The look she had seen in her mother's eyes told a story that was different from 'anger'. The story would be entitled 'Pleased & Delighted a novel by Beth Pendergrass'.

Dean watched her for a minute as she kicked off her shoes and unfastened her jeans. She cast a glance over her shoulder at him. "You sleeping fully clothed?" she asked.  
He bit his lip and shook his head. He wasn't sure if he could control himself enough to just sleep in the bed with Spencer. The previous two nights hadn't been just sleeping. So this would be a little different for him.

As he changed into the pajama bottoms, Spencer opened one of the large drawers at the base of the nook. She took out two blankets, one she unfurled and the other she left folded and tucked in the far corner. Next were a couple of pillows, the throw pillows were tossed on the floor to make room.

She sat on the edge and watched him in the middle of the room. "Come on," she said. "Turn off the light, too." Dean nodded and did as he was bid. Then he slid into the nook with her. It was surprisingly comfortable. The padding was a pillow-top mattress and had a nice silky striped fitted sheet on it. He stroked it and smiled. Spencer's Mum didn't scrimp.

Spencer yawned widely and he chuckled as he scooted closer to her and pulled her to him. She giggled and put her arm around him.

"No funny business, okay?" she asked.

Dean sighed. "I think I'm too tired anyway," he said and grinned.

Spencer cupped his cheek in the dark of the room. She couldn't see him, but she could feel his welcoming warmth. She eased a little closer as did Dean, their lips met for a goodnight kiss.

"If this was a bedroom and is a library now," he said in the darkness. "What's the other bedroom?"

"A craft room," she replied.

Dean chuckled and hugged her a little tighter. He kissed her forehead.

"Good night," she whispered against his skin.

"Good night, Love," he said.

"Do you?" she asked and swallowed hard. She only got another kiss as a reply.

 


	5. Friday (to the end)

***Friday***

  
"Should we try more pawn shops today?" Spencer asked after breakfast. They were in the library repacking their clothes for the short trip home.

Dean shrugged. "Recovering the cameras really isn't so important, yeah?" he said.

"But that could be the ticket to finding out who did this," she said and bit her lip.

"What else do you have planned for today?" he asked as he zipped the small duffelbag that they shared.

"Feeding the goats and chickens," she said. Dean grinned and nodded. Spencer giggled and sat on the bed. She sighed and Dean joined her.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"No," she said. "It's just... the days just seem to be the same thing over and over, without end. Wake up, work on the house, feed the animals, go to bed and do it all over again."

Dean leaned in and kissed her shoulder. She patted his head and he wrapped his arms around her.

"How about... tomorrow you come with me to the convention?" he asked.

"What?" she asked and frowned. "Really?"

"Yeah," he said and nodded.

"Why would you want me there?" she asked. "I'd only be in the way."

"No you wouldn't," he said and hugged her a little tighter. "I'd love it if you came."

"Are you sure?" she asked and bit her lip as she looked at him.

He smiled and nodded. "Yes, you'll have to drive me there, yeah?" he said. "May as well stay on a bit. It will save you a drive back into town, yeah?"

Spencer chuckled softly and nodded. "It would," she said as she thought about it. She'd never seen the inside of a convention.

* * *

  
***Saturday***

Dean held her hand as they went into the convention center through a service entrance. The whole entire parking lot had been cordoned off with temporary metal fences.

Spencer had been instructed to navigate to the service entry by way of signs on the low fences.

"Talent, huh?" she asked as they walked down the hallway. They continued to follow the signs taped to the walls.

"Oh, yes, you should see me," he said and grinned.

"I'm looking at you, and you don't seem all that talented," she said and smirked.

"Oh, well," he said and tugged her to a stop.

Spencer's jaw almost hit the floor when Dean began a tap dance right there in the middle of the hallway. It was punctuated by a few 'bam's, 'cha's, 'whap's as he did his little dance.

Spencer slowly shook her head, disbelieving what she was seeing. "Also got this," he said and suddenly he was doing a handstand. She watched as he moved forward down the hall, leaving her behind. His shirt had fallen to expose a broad expance of hairy tummy. She giggled at the sight. And then Dean tucked in his legs and landed on his feet.

"How's that?" he asked, arms wide. "Am I talented yet?" He caught her around the waist when she approached him. Her arms slid around his shoulders, he rested his forehead on hers. "Hmmm?"

"I stand corrected," she said and kissed his nose. "You're very talented."

Dean chuckled and captured her lips for a kiss. "For luck, yeah?" he asked.

"Why do you need luck?" she asked as they began walking again.

"That all goes well today," he said and grinned.

* * *

  
It did go well, quite well. By Dean's standards anyway. None of his fans made any weird comments. And none  made any overt and unwanted gestures toward him. Those were the worst.

  
How could he tell his fans that what they'd just said to him was harassment? He couldn't, he could only back away and hope they didn't continue. Or hope that security

would come to his rescue. But so far, nothing bad had happened at this convention. And for that he was thankful.

It also helped that there wasn't a photo area. If they wanted a picture, it had to be a selfie there at the table. And that cut down on a lot of the bad stuff that had happened at previous cons. If they were only allowed a moment to snap a pic, they were focused on that and not saying something horribly inappropriate.

But Dean did feel bad for Spencer. She was in a little area off to the side. Just behind where the security guards stood. So she couldn't really see anything. But she seemed to be having a conversation with someone.

He felt a little distracted as he thought about what she was doing. He kept looking over his shoulder and this caused a few of his fans to also look in that direction. They'd probably thought he was paranoid.

Chuckling to himself, he looked down the line.

"A few more minutes," the convention handler announced. The handler nodded to one of the security guards who then put a rope behind the last person in line. A 'line closed' sign was placed to turn away any late comers.

Dean sighed and counted heads. A dozen more people, a dozen more autographs, a dozen more selfies, a dozen more hands touching him, a dozen more people telling him how much they loved his last character.

* * *

  
Spencer was unsure what to make of the convention itself and the convention goers. While most were dressed normally, bundled up for the weather, there were quite a few that had come in costume. Most of which she did not recognize.

Han Solos, Princess Leias, and Spocks seemed to be the most prolific. But it was the others she couldn't identify. One woman in line was dressed in a large blue dress with an elaborate wig, she held some kind of staff. Another woman was completely painted and dressed in white, including her hair. Another was some kind of alien, or maybe a cartoon character. A young man had spiked blue hair and wore a track suit. But the most comfortable were the people wearing adult-size footie pajamas.

She spotted quite a few fans in Dean's line dressed rather similarly, although they weren't together. Fur, facial hair and long braided wigs. Some were redheaded, some brunette and others blond.

Spencer badly wanted to ask someone what was going on, and why those people seemed a lot more eager to meet with Dean and the other actors at the table. But she held her tongue for the two hours she waited on the sidelines.

Dean had suggested at the beginning that she could go out onto the floor and see the booths. Maybe she'd could buy something, or just walk around. But Spencer had declined, the crowds didn't appeal to her, so she sat there, in the relative safety of the roped off area. Behind the big security guards, along with the wives and other family members of the actors and actresses on display.

* * *

  
Anticipating that it would be over soon, one of the wives suggested they go get lunch. It was close to the end of the period Dean had said he would be signing autographs and meeting the fans.

Spencer wasn't sure what Dean would like to eat. They'd had pizza last night, so that was out. She wound up getting a cheeseburger and fries, chicken nuggets, a side salad, two sodas, a pretzel with cheese, and two chocolate chip cookies.

They paraded back to the staff break room, which they were told they could use to get away from the crowds.

Out in the hall, after she'd set their food on one of the long tables, she came up to a slightly confused kiwi. He grinned seeing her and jogged down the hall.

"Miss me, yeah?" he asked and stretched.

"Of course," Spencer said and caught him around the middle as he had his arms raised for a stretch to get the kinks out of his back. He chuckled and enveloped her in a hug.

"Wondered where yeh'd gone off to," he said and swayed with her.

"I got lunch," she said.

"Mmm, a woman after my own heart," he said and kissed her forehead.

"Come, it's getting cold," she said and stepped backwards, tugging him with her. He chuckled and turned her in his arms and walked with her back to the break room.

* * *

  
The panel was a little more interesting than the signing had been. This time Spencer got to sit in the front row with a few other family and friends of the panel guests. Spencer thought it wasn't so much that those people were more deserving of those seats than to prevent rabid fans from sitting too close.

How Spencer and the other ladies and a few kids would run interference should anyone rush the stage, she wasn't entirely sure. But she thought maybe a full on body tackle coupled with a war cry might do the trick. But she hoped she wouldn't have to test it out.

* * *

  
"Dean!" the voice was behind him, familiar, he turned.

"Steve," Dean said just as he was caught up in a bear hug by the larger man. The two chuckled and slapped each other on the back.

"We missed you!" Stephen said, a grin on his face. "What happened to you? You had the room next to mine... but there's someone else in there now, yeah?"

"Ummm, yeah," Dean said and ran a hand over his hair, he shifted on his feet.

"So, what happened?" he asked.

"It's a long story," Dean replied and frowned.

"We got about fifteen minutes," the other man replied and looked at his watch.

"Well... something happened and I lost my identification," Dean said. His friend's face went from happy to see him to a little concerned. "So I couldn't get the room."

"You should have called me or Adam," Stephen said. "We'd have shared ours."

Dean looked away and then back. "I couldn't put you out like that," he shrugged. "But I found someplace else."

"Oh, that's good," Stephen said and nodded. "Did you come alone like always?" He grinned.

"Yes and no?" Dean replied.

Stephen frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"What's what supposed to mean?" Adam asked as he came up and slapped Dean on the back.

Dean chuckled and shrugged.

"He was telling me why he didn't get his room," Stephen said. Adam nodded.

"I'd be curious to know that, too," Adam said.

"Lost my I.D." he said to Adam. "And couldn't check into the room. But I found somewhere else."

"And the convention didn't vouch for you?" Adam asked.

"Ah... they did," Dean replied. "But where I'm staying is better than a hotel room."

"Must be plenty posh, then," Stephen said. "This place is amazing."

"It is," Adam said and nodded. "Heated pool, room service, the works."

"Oh, hey," Stephen said and elbowed Adam in the ribs. Adam looked at him and frowned a bit. Stephen jerked his head to the side and the two went into a huddle, their backs turned on Dean as they spoke.

When they came out of their huddle, they were all smiles. Adam chuckled.

"What?" Dean asked.

"So, where is she?" Stephen asked.

"Better question is WHO is she?" Adam asked.

Stephen crossed the short distance to the curtain wall that separated them from the crowd that was seated, ready and waiting for the panel to begin.

"Which one, Deano?" Stephen asked. His face was pressed up to the curtain, he'd parted it a bit so he could see out.

Adam went to another seam and did the same. "Hmm," he mused.

"What's she wearing?" Stephen asked.

Dean sighed and nudged Stephen over. "She's fourth from the center aisle," he said.

"She's either a man, or a blonde lady," Adam said from his spot at the curtain.

Dean shot Adam a dirty look.

"Oh, she's cute," Stephen said. "And who is she?"

"Spencer," Dean replied. "And before you ask any more questions... all I have time to say is that she rescued me from certain death."

"And you're going to leave us hanging like that, mate?" Adam asked.

"We've still got a few minutes, Deano, spill," Stephen said.

Dean sighed and pulled them away from the curtain. He then told them as much as he dared. It wasn't much, however. But the two read between the lines very well.

Stephen chuckled knowingly and hugged Dean with one arm. His free hand went to Dean's head where he gave the smaller man a noogie, making Dean squeal and squirm. Adam laughed and watched.

"So she doesn't really know?" Adam asked.

Dean shrugged. "If she does, she doesn't act like it," he said. "I'm just... a regular guy to her. And... I like that. I hope she never sees anything I'm in..."

"It probably won't take her long..." Adam said and frowned.

"Such a downer you are, mate," Stephen said and punched Adam in the arm. Adam rubbed it and frowned. "It may not change anything. You were an actor when you met her, right?"

"Yeah," Dean said and nodded in the affirmative.

"So what's changed in three days?" Stephen asked. "You're still you, right?"

"We did have this conversation on Wednesday," Dean said. "So she does know, obviously. I guess... I'm worried about how she'll feel about all the fans."

"If she's sensible, she won't feel anything," Adam reasoned. "Because you don't feel anything. At least not in that way."

"Right," Dean said and nodded. He sighed. He hated conversations like that. When his public life and his private life were at odds with each other, or were vying for his attention. Something would always suffer.

"Hello, Dean," another voice said from behind. "I'm not late, am I?"

Dean turned and smiled. Sylvester, another of the actors he'd worked with, although not extensively, had finally made it.

"Just in time," Stephen said and shook the man's hand.

* * *

  
Spencer was clueless. Absolutely clueless.

The man came over the loud speakers and announced the four actors. People went wild and stood. A lot of 'I love you's went on.

When someone shouted 'I love you, Dean', Spencer couldn't help but notice Dean frowned a bit just before he smiled widely and waved, as if he enjoyed it. But then he looked at her and swallowed. He didn't stop looking at her as he took his seat. And his gaze would drift back to her as the panel went on, especially when the other actors were fielding questions.

Spencer listened to the interplay between the four on stage. The questions that were asked might have been interesting if she had understood why people were asking what they were asking. But some of the answers were funny, even if they were out of context for her. But she wasn't bored. She could listen to Dean all day.

All too soon, the panel ended and the fans slowly rose from their seats and made their way to the back. A few of them lingered, but were eventually escorted out. It was then that the four panelists came out of the back staging area to be with their personal guests.

Dean sat beside her in the empty chair. "How was I?" he asked and grinned.

"You were great," Spencer replied with a smile, it wasn't a lie. He had entertained the masses with his storytelling.

* * *

  
**Sunday**

"You don't have to go to the convention this morning, do you?" Spencer asked while they were still in bed. Dean had his arms behind his head. He looked over at her.

"No," he said and shook his head, then he smiled. "It's a big one, so they have a lot of guests, yeah? And they're all booked up with different people today."

"Ah, okay," she said and nodded.

Dean rolled onto his side. He bit his lip, his hand stole to her side. Lifting up her shirt, he stroked warm skin. Spencer giggled and moved closer to him.

"You're in that mood this morning?" she asked. Dean nodded and leaned in, but before he could kiss her, Lulu started barking in the other room.

Spencer moaned and made to move away. Dean held her in place. "Someone's here," she said. "I should go see."

Dean frowned. "You can tell?" he asked.

"She's got different barks," she replied. "That one is 'Oh emm geee visitors'."

Dean chuckled and let her go. "Best we get dressed then, yeah?" he said.

"Yes," she said and slid from the bed quickly. She slipped on her pajama bottoms and grabbed a flannel shirt on her way out of the bedroom. Dean followed suit and was right behind her when she opened the door. Lulu was sitting there watching, ready to attack should the need arise.

Spencer sighed when she saw the same officers that had taken Dean's statement on Wednesday.

"Any news?" Dean asked as they stepped inside.

"Yes, actually, that's why we're here," the one officer said and nodded. "We've caught three suspects."

"Three?" Spencer asked and frowned.

"The two that committed the crime and one accomplice," the other officer said.

"It wasn't the cab driver, was it?" Dean asked.

"Ah, no," the first officer said. "He was no part of it, just had some bad luck. He was beaten and the cab stolen. It was found in another state."

"What's the word now?" Spencer asked.

"We'll need him to identify a few items," the second officer said. "If you'd like to follow us back to the station."

"Couldn't you have called?" Spencer asked. "I mean... you didn't need to drive out all this way to tell Dean he needs to identify some items."

The first officer nodded while the second one spoke. "The phones are out, and your cellphone went to message," he said.

Spencer frowned.

"Battery's probably dead," Dean suggested. "Been using it a lot lately." He'd gotten a few calls from friends and his manager over the course of three days and Spencer hadn't plugged it in once.

Spencer groaned and closed her eyes. "You arrange this," she said to Dean and walked away.

Dean chuckled and nodded. He got the address and directions of the police station before the officers left. He told them they'd be there sometime today and the officers assured him that they didn't need to be there, it was a different department that would help with the identifying the items anyway.

"I hope we don't get stranded," she muttered as she drove down the long driveway.

Dean frowned and looked over at her. She met his look. "I left my phone charging," she said.

"Don't you have a car charger?" he asked.

"Mmm, no," she said. "Lulu ate it."

Dean snorted and looked away. He covered his mouth with his fingers, trying not to laugh.

"Go ahead and laugh," she said.

Dean snorted again and shook his head. He grinned.

"Goofball," she muttered.

"But you love it," he said softly.

Spencer sighed.

* * *

  
It didn't take long to identify his things. As he had suspected, it was only his clothes that were there. And they were dirty. His phone, passport, wallet, cameras were gone.

"Why are they dirty?" Spencer asked and eyed Dean, thinking for a moment that he'd packed dirty clothes for his flight.

"The suspects must have gone through the suitcase in the trunk of the car and tossed the clothes out as they went through it," the clerk helping them said. "It says here on the report that a few items were outside the car."

"And where was the car?" Spencer asked, eyes wide. Some of the items were truly filthy.

"On the side of the road," the clerk replied as she read the report. "Stuck in the mud."

"We'll just have to wash it all when we get home," Dean said and looked over at Spencer.

Spencer nodded in agreement. "So he can claim these things?" she asked the clerk.

"Yes," the woman said and nodded. "They weren't likely to leave any DNA or other evidence on them, and they technically weren't stolen, only circumstantial evidence. So you can take them."

"Oh, good," Spencer said and Dean nodded as he zipped up the suitcase.

"But this was the only thing found?" he asked. "I had another bag. A backpack, blue."

"No, it wasn't there," the woman said. "But it's on the statement that you gave that you're missing it."

Dean nodded. "It's only stuff," he said and shrugged.

* * *

  
"It's only stuff," Dean repeated after they'd walked out into the parking lot. He sighed.

"The silver lining is that you weren't hurt or killed," Spencer said and rubbed his back a bit. He sank into her touch and sighed.

"I know," he said softly. "But... I can't help but feel... violated. More than that, even."

"Of course," she said and took his free hand. He squeezed it and she pulled him closer to her as they walked. Spencer dropped his hand and slipped her arm around his waist, she held him to her side. He sighed deeply.

Once at the SUV, she didn't let him go. Dean was silent, though, not speaking. He wouldn't look at her, either. She stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek.

"What can I do to help?" she asked softly against his lips.

"I'm... I'm not sure," he replied. He rested his forehead on Spencer's shoudler. She stroked his hair and the back of his exposed neck.

"Maybe we should get you home," she said and kissed his hair.

"Yes," was his only reply. Spencer got him loaded into the SUV and drove home. She glanced over at him a lot during the trip to the farm.

"You're really wanting to go home," she said as she drove down the long gravel drive to the farmhouse.

"I..." he sighed. "I just want to forget, that's all." He glanced over at her and smiled a little. She parked the SUV and he took her hand. They stayed inside the warm vehicle.

"How can I help you forget?" she asked and squeezed his hand.

A slow smile spread over his face.

Spencer chuckled and shook her head. "Come on, then," she said and tugged on his hand.

* * *

  
**Monday**

There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Dean said.

"Okay," Spencer said and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She watched him go.

It was funny. Odd, maybe. The way she'd gotten used to having him around so quickly. As if they were two pieces of a puzzle, they fit together perfectly.

But Spencer knew he would be leaving her soon. He had to go home. He had filming. He was starting a new project in a couple of weeks. Spencer knew she could never prevent him from doing what he wanted to do.

It just had to be that way. Their time together was coming to a close.

* * *

  
Dean came back into the kitchen to find Spencer leaning up against the kitchen sink, daydreaming. A look on her face that said she wasn't there. She was in another place. Dean wondered where she'd gone off to. He smiled and closed the distance.

"Spencer," he said softly as he waved his passport in front of her face.

She blinked and shook herself out of her reverie. She smiled at him.

"What do you have there?" she asked and caught his wrist. "Oh. It came."

Dean nodded. "Yeah," he said. "They finally found it. I can go home now."

"Yes," she said and smiled softly at him. "You can go home now." She didn't say it, but Dean heard it clearly. "You can leave me now."

It hurt his heart a little bit. And he wished he didn't have to go.

He kissed her softly. "I'm sorry," he said against her lips.

"I know," she said and cupped his cheek.

  
"I love you," he said and kissed his way down her neck. Spencer moaned a reply and tilted her head back, she pulled him closer to her. He felt so good against her, so right.

* * *

  
**Wednesday**

"Yes, Love, I know," Dean said. He was sitting on the kitchen floor. Lulu's head between his hands. "I know..." he said, as if the dog were having a conversation with him. "I have things to do... I'll miss you too, darling..." He sighed deeply. "No, it's only been a few days. You'll forget about me soon... I promise you will."

Dean didn't realize that Spencer had heard most of the one-sided conversation with Lulu. She was saddened to realize that Dean thought she would forget him. She could never forget him.

Silently, she backed out of the room and then reentered making noise. Dean looked up from the floor.

Spencer chuckled. "Saying goodbye?" she asked.

Dean smiled sadly and nodded.

* * *

  
Dean managed to hold back the tears until the plane took off. He watched the airport get smaller and smaller below them. He finally sat back when it was covered by clouds. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes. He thought about that dream and smiled.

* * *

  
"Well," Spencer said to Lulu when she got home from the airport.

Lulu woofed in acknowledgement. She sat.

"That was fun," Spencer said to the dog. Lulu tilted her head this way and that, she lay down with her head on her front paws. "I know... he said we'll forget him, but we won't, will we?" She didn't need to know the answer, she already had it.  


[END]


End file.
